Stranger
by Zanessa4eva30
Summary: They were both famous but never met, till one day! Will onr cup of coffee and a thunder storm be the begining of a friendship or maybe even something more? You will never know if you don't read it. So do me a favour READ AND REVIEW Thank you x x x
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I hope you like my new story. I don't know if it's going to be two-shot or three-shot but here it is. Please review and read my other stories. Thank you!!

Disclaimer: Nada Zero Zeilg.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Stranger

She lived in California in a mansion with her 3 children, Miguel, Johann and Zaida. She was married but was never in love with her husband. They fought all the time and he slept with her against her wishes………..he was raping her. He forced her to marry him because of her money and she had no choice coz he threatened to kill her. He used her for her money as she was America's most famous pop-singer at the moment. She loved her fans but she adored her 3 beautiful children. They were her angels. After several fights with her husband, he gave her full custody of the children which she gladly accepted. After a while, she sent him the divorce papers.

As for her children, Miguel was 8 years old and was very mature for his age. Johann was 7 years old and was really independent and the only girl, Zaida, was 4 years old and was a mummy's girl. They all loved their mum. Miguel often heard his mum crying at night and would go and comfort her. She was really glad that she had him coz he was like the man of the house. His siblings were just as perfect as him. Miguel being the older one, always took care of his siblings.

And that's the life of Gabriella Montez.

On a Friday, Gabi went grocery shopping while all her kids were at school. She couldn't handle all her grocery bags and was struggling a lot. A man walking by saw her and decided to offer some help.

"Excuse me, miss! Do you need any help?" he asked gently.

"If you don't mind, that would be great! Thank you!" she replied with a small smile.

"Oh, I don't and you're very welcome, miss………??" he said waiting for an answer.

"…Montez but you can call me Gabi or anything you like!" she replied leading the way to her kitchen.

"I'm Troy"

"Nice to meet you!" She said smiling.

After helping her, she invited him for a cup of coffee and he accepted.

"So, you're the famous Gabriella Montez?" he asked as he sat down on the kitchen stool.

"Yeah you could say that!!" She replied with a giggle.

"Mum, we're home!" Miguel yelled making his and his siblings' presence known.

"Hey baby! How was school?" Gabi asked them.

"Good! I got an A on the math, English and chemistry tests!' Miguel said proudly.

"That's amazing, sweetie!" She said smiling. "Zai, come here, pumpkin!" She called the youngest one as she was a bit shy to when it comes to meet new people.

"Mum, what is this man doing in our kitchen, although he seems rather familiar?" Johann said directing it to his mum.

"Johann, be polite!" she said sternly. "Guys, meet Troy. Troy these are my children, Miguel, Johan and Zaida!" She introduced not noticing the boys' mouths drop open.

"So Zai---"

"Oh…my….God! No wonder you were so familiar! You're Troy Bolton, NBA Superstar!" Johann exclaimed.

"Dude, you're like my idol! It's so great to finally meet you!" Miguel said in awe.

"So, I see you like basketball?" He asked.

"NO…..we love basketball! It's our life well except for mum and our lil sis!" Miguel said.

"You, my friend, are the best!" Stefan said.

"Well, thank you! We can play 2 on 1 at my house tomorrow! I'll pick you up at 9 in the morning. In fact you're all invited! I'll pick you up and we go to dinner, my treat!" Troy said grinning.

"Troy, you don't have to!" Gabi said.

"I know but I want to!" He replied smiling.

"Boys, why don't you go and change and start your homework?" Gabi asked.

"Ok mum but can Troy stay for dinner?" Johann asked.

"It depends on him! Ask him yourself!" Gabriella replied smiling.

"Troy, dude, would you like to stay for dinner? Mum is a great cook so you won't die, trust me!" Johann asked Tory with pleading.

"Oh sure! Thanks!" He replied back

"Mum, you heard him! He's staying! Thank you!" Miguel said.

"You're welcome sweetie! Now go change!"

"So Zai, what did you do at school today?" Troy asked Zaida softly.

"-------"

"Come on baby! Answer Troy!" Gabi said softly kissing her head.

"Uuummm……I colored, played with my friends and I ate all my lunch!" Zaida answered looking at the floor shyly.

"Good girl!"

Gabi saw the way Troy treated her children. She was ecstatic and happy with this. He is lovely, charismatic, always smiling and even invited them to his house and for dinner. He is amazing in other words.

After 2 hours, the boys came downstairs in the kitchen and found their mum cooking dinner and Troy playing with Zaida.

"Hey Troy, you want to play b-ball on my new Nintendo Wii till dinner is ready?" Miguel asked.

"Sure, go and turn it on! I'll be right there!" Troy replied stopping from what he was doing.

"Ok, Come on sis!" Johann said.

"Thank you for doing all these things with my children!" Gabi said as she saw that the boys and Zaida left.

"Oh no problem! They are amazing children!" Troy said smiling.

"You better go or they start whining!" They both laughed.

After 1 hour playing, Troy and Zaida who were teamed up won 6 games from 10 and the boys teamed up together won 3 from 10 and 1 draw.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Gabi shouted.

"Comin' mum!" Johann shouted.

During dinner, the boys shared some stories with Troy. They all laughed at the memories and stupid things that they had done. After dinner there was desert, Zaida's favorite chocolate chip cookies.

"Yummy! Thank you, mummy!" Zaida said excitedly.

"You're welcome baby!" Gabi replied.

Zaida tried to reach one but couldn't. Seeing that Troy was sitting next to her she asked,

"Troy, can you give me a cookie?"

"Sure, Zai!" As he reached one, he smiled at Gabi who was looking at them interacting.

"Here you go, munchkin!" he said and giving the cookie to Zaida.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

After dinner, the children went to play a bit before going to sleep. Gabriella and Troy were in the living room watching TV.

"I saw how you interacted with Zaida during dinner and when I was cooking." Gabriella broke the silence.

"Yeah, she's a cute little girl! She reminds me of my girl!" Troy said sadly.

"You're married?" She asked confused.

"No but some time ago, I was dating this girl, who got pregnant after a silly night. After 9 months we had a baby girl. I don't know why, my girlfriend starting drinking, smoking and doing drugs and we went to court because of the baby. I don't know how but she won the case and left me. Everyday I wonder were she is. She is 4 years for sure." He replied sadly flashing his sad smile.

"You know, you're very welcome here anytime! You saw how the boys were with you! They love you I can tell! And I'm very sorry for what happened but if fate wants you to meet her, someday you will without knowing. What was her name?"

"It was Zel Bolton but after court she gave her, her surname! So now it is Zel Ferrell!

"Zel Ferrell? I know this girl who lives in a children home because her mother abandoned her. I think it was something like Amelia Ferrell!"

"Oh my god! It's her! Do you see her often?" He said shocked looking intently at her.

"Yeah, she's like Zaida's best friend! She's here normally but yesterday and today she was sick! I called the home and told me that next Monday she's going to school!" Gabi replied smiling.

"Have she ever mentioned her father, maybe her mother told her something about me?"

"All the time, when she's here! Once she asked me where to find her dad because she wanted to see him. Being here with the boys, she's starting to learn basketball too!" Gabi said smiling.

"Wow!" he couldn't believe that soon he could see his girl. "Do the guardians know about me?"

"Yeah! They also know that you're NBA superstar but they never had a chance to talk to you!"

"Do the guardians let you take her out for the day?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, once in summer I did a small tour and she came along with us!"

"Can you do me a favor and call them so tomorrow she will come with us and maybe even to New York?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll be right back!" She said and left to call.

During the call, Gabriella told the guardians how she met Troy Bolton and how he wanted to meet his girl and wanted to hang out and take her to New York. After asking Zel herself, they confirmed the answer.

"Troy, I have an answer!" Gabi said looking intently at him showing no emotions no to give him a hint on what the answer was.

"Well…….."

"She agreed to come and meet you! I told them that we would pick her up tomorrow at 9.15!" she said smiling.

"Really? Oh my god! Thank you so much!" He said hugging her.

"You're welcome! I'm going to tuck the children to bed, if you want, you can come!" she invited.  
"Sure let's go!" He said happily.

After the tucking in, a thunder storm started and the news said that no one was to go out form their house.

"I guess you're staying here then!" Gabi said.

"Oh no! I'll leave!" Troy said shaking his head.

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting you go out in this weather. I don't want to be the cause of your death and if the children knew that I let you out, they will never forgive me!" Gabi said giggling.

"I'm so sorry that I'll be intruding on your privacy!"

"Don't worry!" She said smiling. "The boys will be happy when they found out you're here already as they wake up!"

"Listen, I want to thank you for everything! Dinner, staying here and most of about Zel!" He told her sincerely.

"You're welcome! Thank you for taking us to New York with you and making my kids happy after a long time!" Gabi said smiling.

"You're children sad? I can't believe it!" He said shaking his head.

"Believe it or not, it happened! Right after the divorce! I was surprised today that they talked to you because they haven't talked to any man before afraid that they would do the same as their father did! One day Miguel told me, if he shows up sometime on our doorstep, I would tell him how we were doing during the divorce and make him feel our feelings and shut the door the door in face!" She said letting out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry for what happened! Well, I'm always here if you need me, anytime! Call me, text me or come to my house! Anything!" He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Have you ever dated someone after the divorce?"

"Not really, no! If I did, I would have gone against Miguel's wishes and I would rather die than disrespect my children! They're my everything and I would die for them!" She said.

"Yeah, I did for a bit but I notice that all of them went out with me because of fame, money and everything you know?" He said looking at her. "Listen Gab, I would like to take you out!"

"We are going out tomorrow and we're going to New York!" She replied not seeing the point.

"No, not like that! As a date I mean, I would like to give it a try! I mean we clicked from the very beginning and you're children make me want to love them as seconds pass by. What do you say?" He asked full of hope.

"I would love to but as I said before, I have to respect my children's wishes and ask them first but I'm sure that they would give me their permission!" Gabi replied as they both laugh.

After 2 hours watching TV, Troy felt something falling on his shoulder and smiled as he saw Gabi sleeping peacefully. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. She had her hands on his chest and he was hoping that she wouldn't wake up but his wish was not granted.

Gabriella started to stir and opening her eyes.

"Ssshhh…..go back to sleep Gab!" He soothed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She whispered.

"On the sofa!" Troy replied.

"No, get in the bed! It's cold tonight!" She said as made space for him.

"Ok then!" and it happened so naturally. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm round her waist with the other one caressing her hair. "Good night!" He said smiling but noticed that she was already asleep.

Next morning, Gabriella and Troy were still sleeping when the boys barged in their mother's room to wake her up, only to find Troy in her bed. They were about to start laughing when Johann snapped pictures of them with the camera and both left the room just as Troy started to stir.

"Hey Gab, wake up!" He said smoothly not to disturb her from her sleep. "Come on, let's go make some breakfast."

She opened her eyes to be met with clear crystal blue ones.

"Good Morning!" She said smiling.

"Good Morning! Slept well?" He replied getting off the bed.

"Very well! You?"

"The best I ever had! Who knew Gabriella Montez had such a cozy bed?" He joked smiling.

"Now you know!" She said as they laughed and went downstairs prepared for the day, only to find Miguel and Johann sleeping on the couch.

"I think they woke up and found me in the bed and came downstairs and slept here!" Troy whispered.

"Yeah, let them sleep in for a little while, while I make breakfast!" She said making her way to the kitchen.

"Correction, while WE make breakfast!" He said smiling at her.

"Oh no! You're a guest here! You sit down and relax!" She said shaking her head.

"Non sense, I'm helping you and that's final!" He said sternly but both new that he was joking as they burst out laughing not noticing 2 pairs of eyes watching them intently and then leave.

With the boys

"I think that our mum like Troy!" Johann said thinking.

"Well done, genius! You saw them this morning in the bed! They were cuddled up together but I don't think that they are together!" Miguel said.

"Come on, let's not talk about our mum behind her back! Let's go in the kitchen!" Johann said standing up.

"You really are an idiot! Leave them alone or a minute! Let's go wake up lil Zai!" Miguel said and both left.

After 15 minutes, the children made their way to the kitchen only to find their mum and Troy goofing around and laughing.

"Good Morning, mum, Troy!" Johann said his stupid senses sticking out.

"Johann, you are officially an idiot!" Miguel said angry.

"Hey, watch what you're saying Miguel Karl!" Gabriella shouted across the room while Zaida quietly made her way to Troy and he picked her up.

"Sorry mum!" Miguel apologized.

"I'm not the one that's supposed to hear it! It's your brother!" She said sternly.

"Sorry Johann!" He said looking at him.

"Apology accepted bro! Now let's eat because King Johann is hungry!" He said changing the mood as everyone laughed except for Zaida who fell asleep again on Troy's shoulder.

After breakfast, everyone was ready to head to Troy's as the thunder was over.

"Children mind if we make a pit stop?" Troy asked.

"Not at all!" Miguel replied.

They arrived at the home were Zel was staying.

"Mummy, isn't this were Zel lives?" Zaida asked innocently.

"Yeah baby! She's coming with us!" She said as Troy was knocking on the door and a girl about the age of 4 came in to view. About 30 minutes later, Troy came back with Zel's stuff and him holding her tightly against his body.

"ZAIDA!!" She shouted as she entered the car.

"Hey Zel!" She said as they hugged while everyone was smiling at them and drove off.

At Troy's

"Wow! Troy this is amazing!" Gabi said shocked.

"Thanks! Come on let's head inside!" He said as he led the way with the boys already on the porch.

As they entered, Zaida saw someone in the kitchen and started shedding tears silently. She was on Troy's shoulder and he heard her crying.

"Baby Zai, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Troy asked soothingly in her ear so no one could hear them.

"There is someone in the kitchen. I saw him! He had big hair!" She said innocently.

"Baby Zai that is my friend! Guys, I'm taking Zaida to the kitchen! Gab can you make sure that Zel is ok in her room?"

"Sure, Troy!" She left with Zel in her hand to her room with a servant leading them to the room.

"Sit here Baby Zai!" Troy said as he tried to remove her from his shoulder.

"No! I want to be with you!" She said hugging him tightly.

"Ok then but look at me Baby Zai!" He said as she lifted her face full of tear strains and wiped them off. "He's my friend Chad and he is very funny!"

"Hey man! Who's this little girl here?" Chad asked.

"Man, she's scared of your afro! She my friend's child! The one I told you about yesterday!" Troy replied rubbing Zai's back. "Her name's Zaida!"

"Hello Zaida! I'm Chad!" He said as she looked at him petrified.

"Hello!" She whispered.

"Listen girl, do you play b-ball?" Chad asked softly.

"No, because my brothers think that I might get hurt but I do play it on the Nintendo Wii!" She said getting more comfortable with Chad.

"Yeah man! We beat her brothers yesterday, right Baby Zai?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah!" She said smiling.

"Troy, the boys and Zel are waiting for you outside!" Gabriella said coming in the kitchen. "Oh, hey! I'm Gabriella……."

"Montez, my daughter is a big fan of yours and I am tired of hearing your songs at home not because they are not nice, they are amazing, believe me but she plays them every second of every day and that is very tiring! Oh by the way, I'm Chad, Troy's best friend!'

"Nice to meet you, Chad!" She said shaking hands, smiling about what he said. "Come on baby let's go!" she said as she took Zaida's hand and left to the backyard.

After 3 hours of playing, Gabriella went inside to make some lunch but Troy stopped her saying that there were servants to so the job.

"Hey Zel! Let's go eat!" Troy shouted across the backyard.

"Coming Dad!!" She shouted.

DAD, the one word that he will never get tired of hearing it. It made him smile every time she says it. He had seen so much of him in common in her. Like how she plays b-ball, her hair, her eyes, her nose! Practically everything!!

After lunch, all the children were taking a nap and Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the porch on the swing.

"Troy, I asked the children if they approve that I go out with you!" Gabi started.

"And what did they say?" Troy asked anxious.

"They said that they would be honored to say that there mum was going out with you!" She said smiling at him as he hugged her.

"Really?" He said grinning.

"Yeah!"

"So, now we're going out soon you'll be my girlfriend!"

"It is gonna be high school all over again!" She said giggling.

"Our first date will be in New York then seeing that we don't have time to do right here!" He said grinning as she put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulder with the other one holding each other's hands smiling.

Later in the evening at the airport

Troy and Gabi entered the airport following the children.

"Mummy, where are we going?" Zaida asked innocently.

"We're going to see Troy play b-ball in New York and we have to go by plane! Remember yesterday, Troy invited us with him?" Gabi replied softly not noticing Troy watching them interacting.

"Oh yeah, I remember! Can I sit with Zel on the plane, please?" Zai asked.

"You have to ask her dad first but as long as you are quite I have no problem with that! Go ask him!" Gabi replied smiling.

"Troy, can I ask you a question?" Zai asked innocently.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked picking her up.

"Can I sit with Zel on the plane, please?" Zai asked innocently.

"Of course but you have to promise me that you'll be quite!" Troy said.

"Ok, I promise!" sticking out her little finger to promise.

As they boarded the plane, Troy and Gabi sat next to each other, the boys together behind them and in front Troy and Gabi sat the girls.

"Girls, we have a long flight so you can sleep, ok?" Gabi said her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Ok mama!" Zai replied with Zel nodding her head.

As Gabi sat down, she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Troy said looking at her.

"I'm just really tired and stressed. Raising 3 children by your self can be really tiring! Although they are not naughty, they are still very energetic!" Gabi said closing her eyes and sighing once again.

"Hey, why don't you go asleep? I'll wake you up when we arrive!" Troy offered caressing her hand with his thumb.

"No, I'm not letting you taking care of 4 children by your self. I'll rest when we arrive in New York!" Gabi said looking at him seriously.

"Don't worry! They'll be sleeping in a minute! They look very tired but if you don't want to sleep, it's your choice! I'll be right here!" Troy said soothingly.

"Thank you, Troy!" Gabi said sincerely.

"You're welcome!" Troy replied smiling.

After 3 minutes, Zaida came to their seats. Although Gabi said she won't sleep, she did.

"Hey Baby Zai come here! What's wrong?" Troy said soothingly.

"Zel fell asleep and I am getting scared!" Zai said looking at the floor.

"Hey come here! Sleep, ok? I'll be right here for you when you wake up!" Troy said smiling down at the child as she was falling asleep slowly.

"Ok, good night, Dad!" Zaida said.

Troy just smiled as he heard the word. She already trusts him as a daughter would trust her father. She was like a daughter to him and loved her very much, just like he loved the boys, Zel and Gab. Gabriella heard Zai and Troy talking as she was stirring in her sleep, not finding a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Dad?" Gab asked Troy and it startled him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, what can I do? She came here and told me she was scared and I told her to fall asleep and said dad! I don't know why!" Troy said shrugging.

"May be because she heard Zel calling you that and thought that it would be nice to call you dad! I don't think that she knows that you're not her dad but just a friend or her mum's date!" She said smiling.

"I don't care! I love Zai, just like I love Zel and the boys and you! I think you 5 people made my life!" Troy said smiling putting an arm on her shoulder while Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you! That was another reason why I never dated. When men saw that I have 3 kids, they didn't want responsibility that wasn't theirs' but you…….you were different!" Gabi said sincerely locking eyes with him.

"Well, I said that if I had Zel from the very beginning I would like a woman to accept me for who I am and what I've got! That's why I never thought about it and your children brought me back to my life because I started playing b-ball because of stress and tension to get my mind off things. I had to be near your children whether I liked it or not! They're just as special as their mother!" Troy said smiling down at her.

"Yeah! They're all I have left except for my friends and well…….you!" Gabi said looking at him.

As they arrived at the airport, they were met with paparazzi. Troy held closely Zel and Zaida while the boys stayed close to their mother. A lot of questions were asked and a lot of noise was made that made Zel and Zaida cry with Troy there to soothe them. Every now and then, Troy would look behind him to check on Gabi and the boys.

"Are you and Gabriella together, Troy?"

"Is these your children?"

"Are you having a secret relationship all these years?"

As they passed the paparazzi, they entered in the waiting car ready to take them to their destination, the hotel. They were going to stay in a 5* hotel with all facilities. It was for free as the b-ball company paid for everything.

"Wow, mum look there is a games' room!" Miguel shouted.

"Miguel Karl!" she hissed. "Don't shout here!"

"Sorry mum!" Miguel apologized. Meanwhile, Troy was checking in.

Their rooms were conjugated to each other. Troy and Gabi in the middle with the girls and boys room attached to it.

"Children what do you have to say?" Gabriella asked talking about their manners.

"Thank you!" the children all chanted.

"You're welcome!" Troy smiled. "Now, come on, everyone in their room and start unpacking! Gabi you do the boys, I'll do the girls!" he told her as they smiled to each other.

"Sure! Let's go boys!"

With Gabi and the boys

"Mum, are you and Troy together?" Miguel asked as they were unpacking.

"Yeah! Is there something wrong?" Gabi asked confused.

"No, mum, not at all! Can we call Troy dad now?" Johann asked innocently.

"Listen boys! Let's have a quick talk about this! Troy is not your dad, you know that. He is your friend but as time goes by and you'll get more comfortable around him, we'll see by then!" Gabi explained.

"Mum, we know Troy isn't our dad but although I'm the oldest……." Miguel stopped.

"What's wrong?" Gabi asked concerned.

"Johann. Can I talk to mama alone, please?"

"Sure, bro!"

"Thanks!"

"What's wrong, baby?" Gabi asked sitting on the bed next to him and pulled him near her and just held him.

"Mum, I'm being bullied at school!" Miguel confessed.

"When? And why do they bully you?" Gabi asked pulling him closer.

"It started a week ago and they bully me because I don't have a dad! Last time, we were during English and we were discussing our family and I only mentioned you, Johann and lil Zai. The boys in the class started laughing at me because I don't have a dad!" Miguel said crying and sobbing.

"Baby, I'm sorry! Did you tell your teacher?" Gabi said trying to hold her tears back and be strong for him.

"No, because they like threatened me that if I tell anybody, they will hurt lil Zai and I don't want anyone hurt my Zai!" He said being protected of his sister.

"Miguel, look at me! After this weekend, I'll come and talk to your teacher because I don't want Zaida getting hurt, nor you or Johann! You're special to me more than my life!" Gabi said looking intently at him.

"I'm sorry mum that I ruined your holiday! I didn't mean to!" Miguel continued to cry.

"Sweetheart, you didn't ruin anything, don't worry!" she said as she hugged him.

After 1 hour they were all settled and since it was early morning, they decided to get some sleep. After Gabi made sure that Troy was asleep, she got up and went to the balcony for some fresh air. She started to remember the talk she had with Miguel and started crying softly not to wake any one up though it failed because Troy heard her and went near her.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Troy asked whispering not to startle her.

"Nothing, just thinking!" She said while wiping her tears away although they continued to fall.

"What's wrong, Gab?" Troy asked as he closed the balcony door and sat down with her on the bench, as her tears subsided.

"Well, when I was with the boys unpacking, Miguel asked me if we were going out and I said yes. Then Johann asked me if we could call you dad now and I said we would talk about that later. Then Miguel confessed to me that he is being bullied at school because he doesn't have a dad and they threatened him that if he would tell someone, then they would hurt Zaida! I don't know what to do because I don't want any of my children getting hurt!" She finished as tears were running freely down her face once again.

"Hey, hey, if you want I can come with you to talk to the teacher and see why they are doing this!" Troy soothed rubbing her back as he pulled her close to him.

"Troy, I don't want you getting in this mess with me! I'll solve it!"

"As you wish but I'm here if you want to talk to someone and if you change your mind, I'll come with you no problem!" Troy said comforting her.

"Thank you so much, Troy!" Gabi said sincerely.

"You're welcome, Gab! Let's go to sleep!" He said taking her hand and leading them to their bed.

As the sun started rising, Troy woke up and got ready for the day. Tonight was his game and after he will have the date with Gab. He was nervous for tonight, it had to be special! He woke up Gabriella and got ready for the day and started to wake up the kids as Troy had to leave to practice for tonight.

"Gabriella, where is my daddy?" Zel asked innocently.

"He went to practice b-ball for the game tonight! He'll be back soon!" She said as they head down for breakfast and after heading to the mall.

After 4 hours at the mall, thy head back to the hotel to find Troy sleeping so they decided they would let him rest for the game tonight and hang out in the girls' room.

It was 5:00 p.m. and Gabi decided that it was time to wake Troy up.

"Hey Troy, wake up! It's time to get ready for your game!" She said as he started to wake up.

"Hey, Gab!" Troy said rubbing his eyes adjusting his eyes to the light.

"Hey, slept well?" Gabi asked as she got his clothes ready.

"Yeah! Are you ok, you know after this morning?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah! We went shopping and it seems that it took his mind off of this thing!" She said smiling a sad smile. "Here I have your clothes ready. Just take a shower and wear the sports gear! I'll get your after clothes with me!" She said giving him his gear as he walked in the shower.

"Thank you Gab! What would I do without you?" Troy asked jokingly.

"Probably just sleep and eat!" She said continuing their joke.

"Yeah, that's true!" He replied as they laughed at their small joke.

After his shower, he got his sports bag and bid goodbye to Gabriella, kissing her on the cheek and the children, giving them a kiss each.

"I'll see you at the game, guys!" Troy said as he left.

During the game, the boys didn't even move as they were in the mood of watching the Lakers playing live with their captain, Troy, leading the game. The Lakers won 88-58. After the small celebration they had, Troy met Gabriella at the bleachers and introduced them to his friends and their children.

Sharpay, a famous actress and singer, that Gabi already met and her husband Zeke a famous baker with his own TV program. They have a boy, Kurt, 6 years old and a girl, Kyra, 9 months old. Taylor, a famous scientist and her husband Chad, who she already met, a b-ball player with Troy. They have a girl, Aisha, 5 years old and Taylor was 5 months pregnant. Kelsi, a famous composer of the Broadway Musicals with her husband, Ryan, as an actor, Sharpay's brother. They just had twins, a boy named Daniel and a girl, Elisa, which were 3 months old. These friends were going to babysit the 4 children while Gabi and Troy were on their first date and the children did not object, seeing that there were children to play with.

After leaving the b-ball court with Troy all showered and ready for their date, Gabi said, "Thank you for everything, Troy! I may say this often but since you came into our lives, the children changed and I appreciate that! They finally met someone they could talk to other than me. You know, boys are not that comfortable talking to girls on their problems! I just want to thank you in the name of my children!" Gabi finished smiling a grateful smile.

"You're welcome, Gab! You know, it was destiny that we met and I am very grateful that it happened! First, I found a girlfriend and a really lovely 3 kids who got my heart. Second, with your help, I found my daughter!" Troy said taking her hand in his and started walking towards their car.

At the restaurant

"Troy, you didn't have to bring me here!" Gabi said amazed as they entered the restaurant. "It's expensive!"

"Don't worry! I want to repay you and for you to have a great night kids' free!" Troy said as she giggled.

"It was so long ago that I had one of those nights! Thank you!" Gabi said sitting down at the reserved table with Troy being a gentleman pulling her chair.

"Gab, you don't need to thank me for everything I do! Everything I do, it's all coming from my heart!" Troy said sitting down next to her. (A.N. – imagine a table for 4. he is not sitting opposite her but on her sides. Sorry for confusing you…..=])

"I know, but it has been very long when I last went out with a very handsome guy!" Gabi said smiling.

"Good evening! I am Madison, your waitress! These are your menus, would you like to order some drinks?" Madi asked.

"What would you like, Gab?" Troy asked politely.

"Water, please!"

"Make that 2 and a bottle of white wine please!" Troy said. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sir! I'll be right back with your orders!" Madi said smiling.

"So, what are you going to order?" Gabi asked Troy.

"I don't know! Everything looks so good!" He said grinning.

"Why don't you take a small portion of everything then?" Gabi joked giggling.

"May be I would but then I would be such a pig, don't you think?" Troy said looking at her with a fake serious look.

"Like I would let you eat all of this food? In your dreams!" Gabi said softly laughing

"Oh ok! Hey, why don't we take the platter for 2? It's number 23!" Troy asked showing her.

"Yeah, it looks delicious! That it is then!" Gabi said as Madi came with their drinks and took their orders.

"It's really nice here!" Gabi said looking around the place.

"Yeah, when my parents visited last summer, I brought them here and was very pleased because their son did something right for the first time!" Troy said chuckling.

"I find that hard to believe!" Gabi said softly shaking her head and giggling.

"Oh, believe whether you like it or not! The first thing I did that did not please them was dating Zel's mother. After that I did a lot of stupid things like started drinking, smoking but I got rid of them by time. I just got into a depression because I didn't know where my daughter was!" Troy confessed shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, everyone made mistakes! I did the biggest one in my life marrying my husband although something good came from it, my kids!" Gabi said.

"Hey, tonight is our night not our ex's! So let's enjoy it! Let's make a toast! To our friendship, kids and our relationship! Cheers!" Troy said.

"Cheers!" Gabi said smiling.

"Never in a million years would I have thought that I would find someone like you, ever!" Troy said.

"What do you mean?" Gabi said confused.

"Well, you are a very charismatic woman, mature, independent, sweet, caring, loving, helpful and in other words if I start I won't stop!" Troy said smiling.

"Thank you!" Gabi said blushing. "I never even thought that I would find someone that would accept me for who I am, Gabriella with 3 children, not what I am, Gabriella Montez the famous singer."

They continued making small talks till their food arrived. The food was delicious and Troy even fed her some food to make it more romantic. After dinner, they went to a walk on the beach. Although it was November, they still went as Troy had something planned.

"Troy, not that I didn't like this evening but you do realize it is November and you are leading me to a beach, right?" Gabi said uncertain.

"Relax, Gab! You're not going to die!" Troy joked.

"Well, if I die, my kids will definitely kill you and never forgive you!" Gabi said with a fake serious face.

"Oh my god! I'm scared, now! Don't worry; no one is going to die!" Troy smiled.

As they started walking on the sand, Troy squeezed her hand.

"Just trust me, ok?" Troy whispered.

"I trust you, don't worry!" Gabi said nodding her head.

As they walked a bit more, Gabi saw a picnic bag, a blanket and lots of candles.

"Troy! Oh my God! Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged him tightly. "You're welcome!" He whispered.

They sat down watching the stars and eating their desert.

"I never thought that the famous Troy Bolton was this romantic!" Gabi said jokingly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He continued.

"That you are very romantic than I ever thought!" She said as they both laughed softly.

"It is a gift!" Troy said grinning wildly.

"You know, this has been the best night ever since I had the kids! Thank you for everything you did to my children, you have certainly changed them as you have certainly changed me!" Gabi sincerely said looking at him.

"Well, your children made a great impact on my life and you're most definitely welcome!" Troy smiled while he helped her to stand up.

"How about a walk on the beach and then we'll head to Chad's for the kids?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, sounds good!" Gabi said as they linked hands and started walking.

"I'm really glad that you came with me here!" Troy stated.

"Well, I'm glad you asked us to come along with you!" Gabi smiled.

"Gab, what do you see in the future ahead of you?" Troy asked suddenly after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Well, I definitely see my kids growing up, going to college. I see me doing some more shows and concerts and maybe getting married to someone devoted to me and to the kids!" Gabi said truthfully.

"Wow! That would be a nice future, don't you think?" Troy said looking at her as the sat down looking at the stars while Troy rapped his arm around her and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah! What about you?"

"Well, I'm definitely looking forward to have Zel living with me. Maybe I'll continue some basketball and definitely getting married but to the right person." Troy said looking straight in her eyes as Gabi smiled.

Troy started leaning over and Gabi met him half way. They kissed slowly and gently but it was full of love and devotion to each other. As they pulled away for air, Troy rested his forehead on hers and looked at Gabi who still had her eyes closed but smiling. No words were needed to explain to each other what that kiss was about because looks were enough for that time.

"Gab, I think it's time to go for the children!" Troy said looking at his watch seeing the time was half past 10.

"Yeah! I think they will be sleeping already!" Gabi said as they got up and walked hand in hand to the car.

The ride was filled with silence but it wasn't awkward silence. They were both happy even if they hadn't said anything.

They arrived at the Danforth's house and knocked slightly on the door. The door was opened by Taylor and she just smiled as she let them in through her living room where the adults were watching a movie and a very scary one thank you. They were watching Saw 4 and to say the least, the girls were almost crying and the boys were trying to comfort them. Well it was certainly that Chad had chosen the film.

"Hey guys!" Troy said quietly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Well, that was Sharpay shrieking because she hadn't heard them coming in.

"Shut up, Shar! You're going to wake the kids up!" Taylor quietly hissed.

"Sorry, Tay…" Sharpay was cut off with a crying and Gabi soon recognized to be Zai's cry. Troy seemed to notice too as he went running up the stairs.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong dud?" Troy asked soothingly.

"I…..I wa-as slee-sleeping an-an-and I---I hear-d some-on-one sc-reaming an-and I ha-had a fright!" Zaida said now sobbing on Troy's shoulder.

"It was Sharpay that screamed because she didn't hear us coming in and I told them hello! Anyway, you want to come with me downstairs?" Troy asked her.

Zaida just nodded and Troy took her downstairs with him. As soon as Gabi saw them, she rushed to her kid and took her in her arms and began to soothing her. Troy led Gabi and Zaida to the Danforth's back garden and on the large swing. Troy sat down with Gabi near him and Zai on his lap. Little Zai soon went off to sleep again and Gabi just laid her head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" Troy whispered.

"Yeah a bit!" Gabi whispered back and sighed softly.

"I think it's better we head back to the hotel and sleep instead of taking a nap here!" Troy said. Gabi just nodded and got up and went to the others. As Troy put Zai on the sofa, they both went upstairs for Miguel, Johann and Zel.

As the kids were in the car still sleeping, Troy and Gabi went inside to thank the guys for baby-sit their children. Soon afterwards they were heading back to the hotel. On the ride back, Miguel and Johann woke up and noticed flashes coming from the car next to them.

"Not again!" Miguel murmured.

"What did you say, baby?" Gabi asked looking back at her kid.

"Paparazzi are taking pictures of us and is very annoying….." Miguel said sighing.

"And stupid I might add!" Johann continued.

"Well, we can't do anything about it! Just ignore it and don't make too noise, we might wake up the girls." Troy said softly.

"You know Troy," Johann whispered, "you played a great game tonight and we wanted to say thank you for inviting us with you here and I might say as well that we are very honored to say that we know you and that you're dating our mum!" Johann said smiling as Gabi blushed at her son's last comment.

"Well, you're most defiantly welcome. And I'm pleased that you decided to tag along!" Troy said softly from the rear mirror.

Gabi just smiled at Johann at his words and his appreciation and she just saw that she raise her kids well and very educated.

They arrived at the hotel but didn't go out of the car yet as Troy had something to say.

"Now, listen up guys! You two go and make a run for it to the hotel and don't talk to anyone while you wait for us. Gabi you grab Zaida and I'll grab Zel and just hold my hand, okay?" Troy said seriously looking at her seeing that there were about 50 paparazzi outside the entrance of the hotel with security guards trying to hold them from going in the hotel. The boys were long gone and Troy and Gabi watched as they went inside looking where they were going and not talking to anyone. Well, after Troy and Gabi made it safe back at the hotel with the girls, they headed up to their room as it was already half 11. They put the kids to their room and headed to their bed both tired form the long day they all had.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning everyone slept in except for Zaida who always woke up before everyone and silently woke up her mother.

"Mama…." Zaida called her softly.

"Mama….wake up!" She tried again.

Gabi just stirred and turned to the other side of the bed. Zaida gave up as she knew that her mother was very tired so she went to wake Troy up.

"Troy…..wake up!" Zaida said softly.

"What wrong baby?" Troy said sleepiness evident in his voice.

"Well, I'm hungry and mama wouldn't wake up!" Zai said softly as Troy rubbed sleep form his eyes.

"Just give me a second and I'll fix you something to eat, ok?" Troy asked as he got out of his bed in his b-ball shorts and no shirt although it was November.

"Thank you!" Zai said smiling.

After Troy fixed something for Zaida, The boys and Zel woke up. Zel ran her way to her dad and he picked her up.

"Hey munchkin! Slept well?" Troy said as he put a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah Dad! I love you!" She whispered.

And that's when Troy's heart soared. It was the first time that she said that to him and he couldn't be anymore happy.

"I love you too, munchkin! You want breakfast?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Uh-huh!" She said as she nodded. She was still shy about being around Troy but she was happy that he was her dad and she loved him just as if she had known him her entire life.

As the kids ate and Troy was washing the dishes and the kids were watching some cartoons, Zaida went to Troy.

"Troy, can I wake mummy up?" She asked as she tugged on his shorts.

"I was planning something for her!" Troy said.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"How about you and I we go and give mummy a breakfast in bed, huh?" Troy asked as he kneeled in front Zai to be eye-level with her.

Zai's eyes were shining. "Ok!" She replied happily.

As Troy prepared Gabi's breakfast, Zai promised Troy not to tell anyone or else it would not be a surprise anymore. He sent her to watch T.V. and he would call her when everything was ready.

After 15 minutes, Troy and Zai were on their way to Gabi's room with a tray full of pancakes and waffles, a glass of orange juice, a napkin with a fork and knife on it and a single rose in a small vas. Zai made her way silently to the bed and silently waked her mother up. Gabi stirred and started to open her eyes and as she did, she saw Zai smiling and Troy with a tray in his hands. She then noticed what the tray was for and she grinned happily.

"Aaaawwww, guys!" was the only thing that left her mouth that morning.

"Do you like it mummy?" Zai said innocently.

"I don't like but I certainly love it!" She said as she was in a sitting position. She put Zai on her as she hugged her tightly while taking in her scent. Then Zai rolled of off her and Gabi looked intently at Troy.

"Thank you so much! I wasn't prepared for anything like this today!" She said smiling.

Troy put the tray on her bedside table and sat down on the bed and leaned down to kiss her not noticing that Zai had left the room. They kissed a short but filled with love kiss and said good morning.

"You're welcome! Well, to say the least your daughter inspired me to do this and she was an accomplice!" Troy said jokingly.

"You really shocked me! And Troy?" Gabi said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, Gab?"

"Thank you for yesterday!" Gab smiled as Troy leaned down to kiss her forehead.

The rest of the morning was spent family time. Gab and Troy took the kids out to the park and to say the least they were ecstatic. Troy was really bonding with his daughter and Gabi just sat down on a bench watching them and snapping photos. Until……

Gabriella, are you dating Troy Bolton?

Is that kid your child form the past with Troy Bolton?

How long have you been dating?

"Hey, leave her alone!" Troy shouted from behind them and to say the least Gabi was relieved.

The paparazzi saw an angry Troy and didn't want to get on his bad side so they just left but still taking pictures.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and her putting her head on his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine! They just gave me a sudden shock for a second!" She replied as troy kissed her head. "You seem to be having a great time with Zel!" Gabi continued while smiling a soft smile while looking at him.

"Yeah, she's a great kid! I can't believe that she is mine!" Troy said happily.

"Yeah, she is! Whenever she stays at my house, I wouldn't know if she is really there because she is so quite and behaves! I treat her like my daughter, you know? I mean, I practically raised her since her mum put her in that home!" Gabi said looking at the children.

"Yeah….....I'm sorry Gab! If I knew before, I wouldn't et you take the responsibility to raise my daughter…" Troy was cut off.

"Hey, I had the best time with her. If her mother wasn't so selfish, she should have given Zel to you but I don't mind that I raised her and she practically calls me mum!" Gabi said smiling.

"Well that's good because your kids already called me dad!" Toy said chuckling.

After that day every one went to bed smiling knowing that each and every one of them had someone to love them.

At the middle of the night, Gabriella hears someone coughing and was wakened up by the sound. She realized that it was one of the boys and went running to their room to find Johann coughing violently.

"Baby, wake up!" She said as she shakes Johann and noticing that he is finding it hard to breathe. By the noise, Miguel woke up and looked around.

"Miguel, go wake up Troy now!" She demanded and Miguel didn't lose another chance.

As Troy stepped in the room, he found Gabi crying while trying to wake Johann up.

"Gabi, I'm taking him to hospital, ok? You get the kids ready and I'll be back for you!" and as he said that he picked up Johann and raced to the car.

Once at hospital, Johann got all the attention needed and Troy went back to Gabi and the kids.

"Oh my god, Troy how is he?" Gabi said as soon as she saw him.

"He's fine Gab! There are doctors and nurses taking care of him!" He said calmly as he hugged her.

"Thank you so much Troy!" She said as she started to cry and he did everything to comfort her.

The kids climbed in the car and Troy drove to the hospital. Gabi was still shaking and crying silently and Troy put his free hand on her knee and she just looked at him with a half smile.

As soon as in hospital, Gabi ran to his room and saw a doctor taking some info he needed.

"Hi, you must be Johann's mother!" The doctor said politely.

"Yes, I am! Gabriella Montez!" She said shaking hands with him.

"I'm doctor Carlson and I am taking care of your son's case. We need to take some tests to see exactly what there is because I can assure you that it is not a high fever!" Dr. Carlson said as Troy grabbed Gabi's hand and started caressing with his thumb.

"Do you have any idea to what might be wrong?" Gabi said tearfully.

"Not until further tests. Right now he is in an unconscious state but after some tests and medications, he will wake up." The doctor informed them.

"Please doctor, I give you my consent to do anything possible that might help my boy!" Gabi said as tears started rolling down her face as Troy pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you doctor!" Troy said, shaking hands and he left. "Gab, why don't you go to sleep and if anything occurs, I'll wake you up, k?" Troy said gently and she just nodded and drifted off to sleep.

After 2 hours and 45 minutes the doctor came in again and told Troy what is wrong. Troy was shocked and knew that Gabi will not take it easy. After 15 minutes that the doctor left, Gabi woke up.

"Has the doctor told you anything?" She asked as she woke up.

"Yeah he has!" Troy said worried knowing that after he told her she would have an emotional breakdown. "Johann has leukemia!" Troy said softly.

"Noooo, not my baby boy!" She said as she started sobbing and he pulled her closer to his chest as he too started crying with her but made a promise to stay strong for her and the children's sake.

After a good 30 minutes, she stopped crying and looked up at Troy with her sad, worried, brown chocolaty eyes. He just kissed her forehead and in came the doctor and told them he just woke up and knows nothing so it was up to them to tell him.

"Kids, why don't you go to the games room while we check on Johann?" Troy told them as they nodded and were off to the games room. "Come on, babe!" Troy stood up and hugged Gabi tightly as she clanged on him. "Listen, I don't want you crying in front of him because it would be more depressing. I know it's hard but we have to be strong for him, he's still young and fragile, k?" he told her gently and softly but serious.

"Ok!" she whispered as she took his hand and made the small walk to the room. Before they entered, Troy placed a kiss on her lips and said those three words anyone would want to hear. "I love you!" Troy said as she looked up at him and smiled slightly and nodded and opened the door.

"Hey buddie! How are you feeling?" Troy asked confidently.

"Well, I'm feeling very tired! Hey mum!" He said with a groggy voice.

"Hey baby!" She whispered as she remembered Troy's words not to cry. "Everything's gonna be ok! I love you!" She said as she leaned down to hug him.

"Love you too, mama!" he whispered. "So, Troy, have the doctor told you anything?" he asked.

Troy looked at Gabi and she nodded. "Yeah buddy!" He said as he sat down on the other side of the bed. "Johann, you have cancer and it is leukemia!" He said gently as the boy made no reaction to it.

"So this thing can kill you?" Johann asked innocently.

"Yeah, hon but there is cure to it only every case was a positive case and there were people that died!" Gabi said painfully not physically but emotionally.

"All you gotta do is stay strong and fight it and knowing you you'll live. You just have to be positive and optimistic. Think of the nice things you had, like meeting me!" Troy tried to joke and he succeeded because he heard the sweet giggle coming form Gabi's mouth and the groggy chuckle coming from the boy.

"So all I have to do is be positive and strong and I'll live?" He asked again.

"Yeah, baby, that's all you have to do!" Gabi said smiling at her son, knowing that it wasn't as difficult as she thought.

After 2 days in hospital, Johann was released and about a month later he was going to start chemo at his hometown hospital. (Don't forget they are still in New York).

As soon as they arrived in Cali, Troy asked Gabi and her kids to move in with him so Gabi put the house up for sale and the money made from it was going to help Johann through his days for hospital and stuff.

"Hey, good lookin', what's cookin'?" Troy said as he entered the kitchen.

"Garlic bread and spaghetti with meat balls!" She said giggling as he grabbed her waist and turning her around and kissed her straight on the lips, although simple and loving, it was what Gabi needed right now. They pulled away and smiled as Gabi turned around to turn off the stove.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Gabi hollered as she heard several pairs of feet running to the kitchen.

"Who thought you could shout like this! Jeez, I think I might have to change the window glasses!" Troy said sarcastically.

"You try and raise 3 kids alone and you'll know why, don't worry!" She joked as the kids found their place round the table.

Gabi sat the garlic bread on the table and started preparing the plates with spaghetti and meat balls and when she was ready; Troy got to help her serving the plates.

As it was Friday, the 'family' curled up on the couches and watched a movie this time being the girls' choice along with Gabi.

"What is the movie, girlies?" Gabi asked smiling.

"Mary Poppins!" Zel shouted.

"Baby, everyone hears in this room, k?" Troy said gently to his daughter.

"You're boring, daddy!" She said and giggled as he picked her up at tickled her.

"Really? Well, if I'm that boring, why are you laughing?" Troy said smiling and the others watching the father – daughter bonding, not noticing that Zaida left the room.

"Daddy, you're tickling me!" She said as she laughed loudly.

"Say 'You're the best daddy in the world' and I'll put you down!" Troy said.

"Daddy, you're the greatest daddy in the world and I love you so much!" Zel said breathing deeply.

"Love you too munchkin!" He said as he noticed Zaida missing. "I'll be right back!" He said as Gabi put the DVD in the player and sat down, relaxing.

With Troy

"Baby, what are you doing in the room alone?" He said soothingly as he heard her sniffing and notice she was crying.

"Why are you crying, sweetie pie?" Troy asked gently as he pulled her to his lap.

"I don't have a daddy!" She whispered and still crying.

"Oh baby! I know you don't but you have me!" Troy said gently.

"But you're Zel's daddy not mine or my brothers!" She said looking at him with her red puffy yes.

"I know honey!" He said as he heard soft sniffing coming from the doorway and saw Gabi. "Hey, let me tell you something! From now onwards, you can call me daddy, how about that?" Troy said to her as he pulled her closer to his chest and Gabi made her way to the bed and sat down.

"Baby Zai, you don't have to worry about your daddy ok? He was a very bad daddy and now you have a new daddy because you have Troy, k?" Gabi said softly in her daughter's ear.

Zaida nodded and Troy stood up and gave Gabi his hand to stand up and they made their way to the living room where everyone was watching intently.

That night, Gabi couldn't sleep. In about 3 weeks, Johann would have his first chemo session and Zai had a little breakdown today, Miguel was being bullied at school and she couldn't handle it with all the paps running after them. Troy woke up when he felt Gabi tossing and turning around in the bed.

"Gab, what's wrong?" Troy said sleepily.

"Ugghh…..I can't sleep! I'm sorry!" She said getting out of the bed and was about to go out the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Troy said putting a hand to block the door.

"I'm going downstairs to think! Go to sleep again!" Gabi said looking at the floor.

"I think I'm old enough to not take orders from people my age!" Troy said as he put a finger under her chin and lifted up her face so now she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered. "You know that I can't handle this anymore! A single parent with all these problems!" She said on the verge of tears.

"Hey baby! You know I'm always here to help you! You should never think …." Troy was cut off.

"Troy you have your own problems. You don't need mine to top it off!" Gabi said.

"Well that may be true but I want to help you and it is not because I have to but because I want to and you know that!" Troy said gently as he took her hand in his and gently started caressing it. He pulled her in a tight hug and felt her hot tears running down his neck. "Let's go have a cup of coffee!" Troy soothed.

They went down the stairs and Gabi got more quite then she was.

"Honey, never think that I am too busy for you or your children!" Troy said smoothing her hair softly.

"I know but I don't want to be a burden in your life and so you think that I am too clingy on you! I may be strong but everything is happening so fast……I don't think I am going to survive while watching my son be bullied, my other son in pain and my younger daughter crying over her dad!" Gabi said and by now she was starting to sob.

"Hey, I'm there throughout all the way! Tomorrow I'm taking you on a date whether you like it or not!" Troy said trying to light up the atmosphere.

"Now what would I'd do if it wasn't for you?" Gabi said smiling a little.

"You would be the strong woman that you are and I know is there but is afraid to come out! You would be the loving mother you are to your children and continue raising them well because you certainly did a great job with them. You would be the best mother and wife to whoever you marry!" Troy said lovingly as he now wiped her happy tears that came down her face.

"You are the best! And I love you so much!" Gabi whispered as she hugged him tight.

"I love you too baby!" He whispered as he rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

They sat down and enjoyed a hot cup of coffee. Two more weeks and Christmas would be here.

That morning, Zaida and Zel came down jumping up and down.

"Trooooy!" Zaida said sweetly with her puppy dog face.

"Yeeess?" Troy mimicked her making her giggle her sweet giggle. (?)

"Can we start decorating?" She asked sweetly again making Troy wants to pick her and Zel up balancing each on his hips.

"For what?" Asked Troy faking not knowing about Christmas.

"For Christmas, silly!" Zaida jokingly shouted.

"Christmas!!! Of course baby! Let me go get the decorations and we'll make mummy help us! How does that sound?" Troy said laughing as he twirled them around.

"That sound fabulous daddy!" Zel shouted and he kissed them both on the cheeks.

"MAMA…….." Zaida shrieked as he saw her.

"What's wrong dud?" Gabi said coming next to Troy which was next to them also.

"You are going to help us decorate for Christmas!" Zaida said happily.

"Ok! I'll go make some cookies and get the boys down to help us!" Gabi said smiling as Troy leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled back and kissed the girls on the cheeks.

After about 5 hours of non-stop laughing, decorating and eating cookies, the house was decorated and now everyone was tired.

"Guys, I'm going to make lunch, k?" Gabi said getting up from the couch.

"What are you going to cook mummy?" Miguel asked.

"Well, what do you want?" Gabi asked as the children all shouted their fav food.

Mac and Cheese

Chicken

Lasagna

Burgers

"Woo woo, guys! Calm down!" Troy shouted so everyone would shut up.

"I'm going to make Mac and Cheese. Tomorrow we'll do something different." Gabi said walking in the kitchen while the kids turned up the Wii to play the dancing game.

"Hey, you ok?" Troy asked.

"Do you know what Zel asked me the other day?" Gabi said turning around.

"What?"

"She asked me, 'Are mummy and daddy going to give me a brother or a sister' and to tell you the truth I was shocked." Gabi said looking intently at him.

"Oh god! So she wants a baby brother or sister?" Troy asked uncertain.

"Yep!"

"Well, we can always adopt!" Troy said sitting down.

"Troy, I've been thinking lately about this. I always wanted a child that would have their mother and father with them not like our children! I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would like to have a baby with you. I know it's shocking but please think about it!" Gabi said.

"What is there to think about? I always wanted one too!" Troy said grabbing her waist and kissed her square on the lips passionately. "And don't forget tonight…..eeeee! Your date with me!" Troy said smiling as he pulled back.

"Yeah….but what about the kids?" Gabi said getting worried.

"No worries, Sharpay and Zeke invited the kids to spend the night! So we're going to be all alone!" He whispered the last part in her ear as he pulled her close to him, if that was possible.

"Oh yeah? And who said that I wanted to be alone with you tonight?" She challenged.

"Do you want a baby and wake up all the kids in the process? I don't think so! So that's why I'm doing this tonight! And it will be good for the kids to get out of this crazy house!" Troy said lovingly.

"Oh! I guess you're right!" Gabi said giving up.

Troy responded, "And when am I not?" in the same time leaving the kitchen.

"You and your ego, I will never understand." Gabi said lowering her voice.

"I heard that!" Troy shouted from the living room.

"Well, good for you!" Gabi shouted back laughing.

After lunch all the kids went for a nap and Troy and Gabi settled for a movie.

"Troy?" Gabi asked.

"Mhmm…." That was Troy's response.

"Did you ever imagine what would it be like if we never met?" Gabi asked looking at him by turning her head that was lying on his chest during the movie.

"Well, I know for sure that you wouldn't have met this basketball superstar and you're kids wouldn't have come to one of my games!" Troy said jokingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny! And for your own information I was going to surprise them by taking them to New York for the game that you took us too because I know how much they love basket ball and your team, and not you in specifically!" Gabi joked as well.

"Oh really?" He said grabbing her sides and tickling her.

"Yeah really!" She said as they continued to watch the movie in silence.

"But, seriously Troy. What would have happened?" Gabi asked again with a serious face.

"Well, if we didn't meet, I wouldn't have the amazing woman in you, I wouldn't have found the wonderful and most sweet kids that you have and I would have been lonely on the trip to New York! Oh, and I defiantly wouldn't have found my daughter!" He whispered the last part looking her in the eyes as he started to lean down and she met him halfway. After sometime, they pulled away and continued watching the movie till Troy felt something falling on his shoulder to find Gabi sleeping. He took her to their room seeing that it was only half past 2 and the movie just ended.

At 4 the kids were all awake from their nap and were waiting for Gabriella to get up. When she did, the kids all got ready to go to Sharpay for the night and Troy and Gabi, after taking the kids to Sharpay's house, were all alone.

"So, we do have sometime to get ready. What do you want to do?" Troy asked seductively in her ear as he pulled her towards him and bit her ear.

"Let leave that for tonight, huh, babe?" She whispered flirting back.


	4. Chapter 4

Sry 4 the long wait…………….:S tenx 4 all d reviews…..3

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

That evening, Gabi and Troy were getting ready for their date. Gabi had on a red gorgeous dress (.) with silver heels and diamonds around her neck, a matching bracelet on her hand and matching earrings. (. ; .com/paris-hilton-epic/252420/539592?cm_mmc=nextagoutlet-_-none-_-none-_-none). She was really breathtaking on was now on her make up as her hair was already in her own style of which it was straight but did some curls here and there with the curling iron. She chose to do some smoky eyes but not too much. After she was ready, it was time to make her way downstairs were Troy was waiting for her at the end of the staircase. Troy was awestruck at her natural beautifulness.

"God, Gabs could you get anymore beautiful?" troy asked as he made his way towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, where do you think the kids got their cuteness? Sure thing wasn't in their fathers' genes!" Gabi said smiling.

"Shall we?" Troy asked as he opened the door for her and locked up the door before opening the car door and she thanked him with a small kiss.

The drive to the restaurant was quite except for the small talk they made. They arrived and were seated down praying not to be noticed by fans as they wanted a quite night to share and forget their own problems.

"Troy, thank you so much! You don't know how much I needed a night out without the kids as much as I love them but you know what I mean!" Gabi said as the waitress took their orders and left.

"I'm always here if you want a night out, if you catch my drift!" Troy smirked.

"You are such a guy!" Gabi exclaimed quietly.

The evening went pretty great. They took a walk in the park holding hands and talking quietly. It was eleven when they decided it was time to go home.

When they arrived they did things that led them to the bedroom. (I let your imagination do the thinking). When they woke up in the morning, it was half 9 and continued cuddling till it was 11. Then they decided that they would continue their activities by taking a shower together and went downstairs to make breakfast. The whole day they acted so loved up as if they knew each other all along.

"Troy…." Gabi said as they were on the couch watching a movie.

"Yeah babe….." Troy asked while subconsciously running his hand through her hair.

"Do you think the kids approve for another kid in the house?" Gabi asked quietly.

"Why not? I mean the girls will be ecstatic to have a baby and the boys will be happy just the same. What got you thinking this?" Troy asked while guided her face so he was looking in her eyes.

"I don't want the kids to think that I don't love them anymore and am going to replace them." She said embarrassed.

"The kids will never think like that about their lovely mother. I know them enough to say that. What do you say if we go change and take the kids for some ice cream when they arrive ee?" Troy suggested smiling.

"I like that idea of yours!" Gabi exclaimed as she jumped up fro the couch as ran upstairs to change while Troy chuckled to him self.

After 30 minutes they were ready and the doorbell rang and Troy and Gabi went to open the door to be met with shouting and hugs and sloppy kisses from the kids.

"Thank you so much guys for doing this. We owe you!" Gabi thanked them.

"Oh, it was our pleasure. We kinda need practice with kids…." Sharpay said smiling.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Gabi exclaimed while hugging her tightly.

"Congrtas man!" Troy said to Zeke as he gave him a manly hug.

Sharpay and Zeke left and Troy and Gabi made their way to Troy's new SUV because they weren't going to fit anymore in his old one.

The evening was very pleasant with kids. They spent some quality time and enjoyed time as a family.

Two weeks passed and Gabi was starting to have pregnancy effects so Troy and her made an appointment only to find out that they were having not 1 baby but 2; they were having twins. Both of them were really happy as their love for each other was proved by bringing these 2 bundles of joy. The hard thing was telling the kids about it and Gabi was really stressed about it.

"Kids, living room now!" Gabi shouted.

The kids were afraid that they did something wrong and were scared of their mother.

"Oh babies, don't worry you didn't do anything wrong. We just need to tell you something!" Gabi said as she saw their scared faces.

They all got comfortable on the couch while Troy and Gabi sat on the love seat.

"Kids, what would you say if we told you you're going to have siblings?" Troy asked them slowly.

"Like a brother and a sister?" Zel asked happily.

"Yes munchkin." Troy said smiling as the boys' high-5 each other and Zel went to hug her daddy. All through this commotion, no one noticed Zaida leave and when Gabi and Troy noticed; he saw Gabi's scared face and went in search for her as Gabi stayed with the kids.

Troy searched all the rooms in the house but couldn't find her until he saw her in the garden from a window on a swing. He made his way out and slowly sat down next to her on the double swing.

"What's wrong, sweetie pie?" He asked softly.

"Nothing!" Zaida whispered.

"If it's nothing, why are you here alone huh?" Troy asked again gently.

"Do you not love me anymore?" Zaida asked innocently after 5 minutes of silence.

Troy picked her up and put her on his lap and said, "Baby, you know I love, you know mummy loves you so much but you're a big girl like Zel and we felt like it is time for new additions in the family. You will always be my princess, okay and Zel will always be my baby girl. I love you so much and I don't want mummy to know about this conversation we had. Just go inside and give her the best hug you ever gave her and a big kiss! I'm proud of how you handle these things. I want you to talk to people when something is bothering you not escape it to be alone and I will always love you!" Troy said ending his speech with a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, daddy!" Zai whispered and hugged him tightly before she ran inside to her mummy, Troy following inside smiling that he made not just Zaida happy but also Gabi.

Gabi caught Zai just in time and twirled her around. Zai hugged her tightly giving her the best hug she could ever receive from her children. 'I love you mummy' Zaida whispered in her mummy ear and gave her a big kiss on her cheek, 'and I love my new daddy too' she continued. 'I love you too baby always'. Gabi whispered back. Everyone was smiling at the mother-daughter bonding. Gabi put her down and seated her on her lap as they all sat down.

"So kiddies, what do you say we go out and celebrate tonight, huh?" Troy said clapping his hands.

"Oh yeah, I'm in!" Johann said with a sly grin on his face. Everyone laughed and went to get ready.

When in their bedroom, Troy asked Gabi,"Now was it worth it to worry about nothing?"

"Well, except for Zai no but she still has proven me right." Gabi says smiling as she came out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Come on Gab, she is just 4 years old and is the youngest. Of course she is going to feel replaced. And please wear your clothes because you're killing me!" Troy exclaimed while Gabi giggled and made her way over him to give him a kiss.

After 1 and a half hours, everyone was ready to go. Nothing fancy, they made their way to the kids' favorite restaurant as they have kids' entertainment all night while the parents enjoy a quite night together. Though for the entertainment, Zaida didn't want to move from her seat.

"Come on sweetie pie, go and play!" Troy encouraged her.

"I don't want to. I want to stay with mama!" Zaida said looking at the floor. She was not one to not obey so after a few attempts, they let it go and stay with them.

Troy excused himself from the table and made his way to the restrooms. Gabi took this as a chance to talk to her daughter.

"Zaida, what's happening? What is wrong, baby?" Gabi asked quietly.

"I don't want anything to happen to the babies." She whispered.

"Oh honey! Nothing is going happen to the babies!" Gabi soothed her daughter.

"Mummy please don't make go and play. I want to stay with you and daddy." She whispered the word daddy.

"Oh baby, I'm not going to make do anything, don't worry. If you want to stay here, I'll let you stay but don't forget Miguel and Johann are still you're brothers and Zel is your best friend!" She said gently to Zai.

"I know mummy," she said getting off the chair and goes over to he mothers to pick her up. "I love you mama." She said barely audible but Gabi heard it and smiled while replying," I love you too baby."

"Look what daddy got for his Zaida," Troy said cheerfully as he returned. She turned around from her mother's lap and saw Troy with a balloon and a colouring book and a set of crayons.

"Thank you daddy," she said as she jumped out from her mother's lap and ran to her 'daddy'.

Troy picked her up and said," You're welcome princess" and he put her down on her chair and started colouring smiling with her 'parents' smiling at her.

"You okay?" Troy asked gently as he placed a gentle peck on her lips.

She looked at her smiling daughter and replied, "I'm more than okay" and she looked back at him while one hand holding Troys' and the other rubbing her tummy.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Sorry that it is shorter than the other chapters but I need to do the next one as a chapter or else I'll never post another one. Thanks 4 yr reviews and everything. Keep on going and make my day and a cookie goes for all those who review. Yummy…………XD

Luv ya and thank you

Eli 3


	5. Chapter 5

As the night ended, they made their way to the car only to find it surrounded with paparazzi. Troy groaned and Gabi sighed. Troy picked up the girls and Gabi held the boys' hands tightly.

"Okay, you remember how we ditched them last time? Keep your heads down, don't talk to them, don't smile, and don't do anything, okay?" Troy said sternly.

When they neared the car paps started shouting and both Zel and Zai started crying while Troy was trying to soothe them.

"Please, stop it! You're scaring my daughters!" Troy shouted while trying to make the girls to stop crying. Gabi inwardly smiled as Troy referred to Zai as his daughter.

They made it to the car and buckled up. "Kids don't worry about them!" Gabi said softly.

Zaida was still shaken up so Miguel and Johann were trying to quite her.

"Come on lil sis, stop it. They are not worth it." Johann said gently while soothing her hair.

"You're gonna get sick bebe!" Miguel exclaimed softly.

Gabi looked over to Troy and smiled at each other while hearing the boys trying to soothe Zaida. On their way home the girls slept and the boys were following but they arrived home. They thanked God that none of the paps followed them. After making inside safe and the kids in bed, Troy and Gabi plopped down next to each other on the couch in their bedroom.

"I don't know what to do about Zaida. She's scaring me off. She's making me thinking that something's wrong with her." Gabi said as cuddled up with Troy and he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about her. She's a good girl, the most quite one of all the kids. I heard a part of your conversation at the restaurant. She just being a protective sibling although at first she was not feeling loved. Come on let's go to sleep, we're both tired and we have a long week ahead of us!" Troy said as he helped Gabi up.

The next week came and Johann's first day of chemo came and passed. Troy was at some press conference and the kids were at Sharpay house to play. Gabi sat alone on the couch thinking of how today was.

Flashback………………………………………………….

"Mummy, I'm scared!" Johann cried. Gabi swore that she wouldn't cry in front of her boy and to stay strong for him.

"You don't have to be. All they're gonna do is give you an injection. You had a lot of injections and you never cried, baby. I'm going to be there and if you want Troy will too. Do you want anything?" Gabi said slowly and Johann shook his head.

After 5 minutes of silence, Johann said," Mum, am I going to die?" Innocently.

Gabi held a sob at her son's innocence. "Of course not baby!" She chocked out. "You're going to be with us through Christmas, New Year, every birthday, Easter and every other occasion and the arrival of the twins, okay? You are going to be the strong boy I know you are and I know there is deep inside but is afraid to come out. I love you always baby!" Gabi said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too mama and thank you! I'm going to make you proud by staying strong!" He replied.

"I'm already proud of how you handled this baby. I will forever be proud of you and your siblings!" Gabi said looking into his eyes.

A nurse came and told them it was time. Johann paled but made his way to the room to be met with Troy there. He picked up the boy and carried him to the bed.

"I love you bud! Stay strong!" Troy said encouragingly and Johann just nodded and looked over his mother.

After 3 hours, Johann was ready and Troy threw him over his shoulders as he was tired.

"Keep it up sport! You did well!" Troy exclaimed making their way out of the hospital.

"You certainly did! Now we don't have to worry about the next one because it is next month and that is still far away. Well done baby!" His mother patted his back. Troy buckled him up and made their way to Sharpay's were all the kids were, took Gabi home and left for the conference.

End of flashback…………………………………………….

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door open and close and was frightened when a voice talked to her, too much that she squealed and jumped.

"God Troy, you scared the hell out of me!" Gabi said trying to regain her breathe.

"Sorry babe! What were you thinking about?" He said plopping down on the couch next to her while she put her head on his chest and he draped his arm around her.

"Today……" she said above a whisper.

"Baby, please stop okay? It's gone and he made a good damn job about it." He replied softly.

"I know but I can't stand knowing my son has to pass through that every month. It's painful for me as much as it is for him." She said on the verge of tears.

"I know honey, I know. But you have to stay strong for him. He's going to have the ups and downs in this but I know you're going to be the first one to help him through. I hope you know that I'll always be there but you're the mother everyone hopes they get." Troy said again with force to try and get some sense into her mind.

Later that evening, everyone was gathered up on the couch.

"Mama……." Zaida said softly.

"Yeah sweets?" She replied smiling.

"Is Christmas here yet?" Zaida asked innocently.

"Will be in a week and a half, sweets. And don't worry, Santa received all your letters, kids!" Gabi said smiling.

A couple of 'yay' and 'woohoo' rang through the Bolton household. Troy and Gabi sat there smiling happily.

Christmas came and passed and it was already February and Gabi was in a waiting room with Troy for her Doctors appointment.

"Gabriella Montez?" the nurse called and Gabi and Troy stood up and mad their way in the clinic.

"The doctor will be here soon. Please take a seat." The nurse said softly.

After 5 minutes Dr. Judd came in and smiled at her visitors. "Hello again, Gabriella, Troy! Please follow me." She said.

Gabi laid down and looked at the screen and Dr. Judd got everything ready. While the ultrasound, Troy kept looking at the expressions on the doctors face and noticed that can't be good so Troy build up the nerve and said," Doctor is everything all right?"

"Umm…well……….." She stuttered.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Gabi said intrigued.

"I can't find one heartbeat." And after she said Gabi sat there shocked and wasn't functioning.

All she did was," No, not my baby…" she whispered. They got their results but neither of them was really there while the doctor was explaining about today's visit. They made their way to the car holding hands quietly. They arrived home and the kids bombarded them with questions about the babies. Gabi said nothing and kept moving upstairs leaving the kids begging. Once she was in the bedroom, she slid down the wall and cried until there was a knock on the bedroom door. The door slowly opened and Zaida came in quietly looking at her mother.

She noticed her mother's eyes were red and puffy and Gabi also saw that Zai was on the verge of tears. She guessed Troy told them what happened.

"Come here baby!" Gabi whispered as Zaida came running to her and started crying. It was dinner and Gabi and Zaida were sleeping on the bed snuggled close to each other. Troy came to check on them multiple times to find them in the same position always. But this time he had to wake them up to eat dinner he made.

After a few attempts, he woke them up and Troy picked up Zai and held Gabi's hand.

"You ok, babe?" Troy asked softly.

"A bit….she helped a lot, but still I can't believe it." Gabi whispered

"Neither, can I but we still have the other baby,: he said once they arrived in the kitchen and put Zai down on her chair, turned around and wrapped an arm around her, "We still have 4 beautiful kids and another on the way. I know it's going to be hard but you have to let go sometime, I'm not saying now as I know you need more time babe, but please I don't want you to forget the other kids, k?" Softly said.

She nodded and looked him in the eyes, "I know and I'm doing my best but everything I do is reminding me of what I did wrong what could have happened, it's the worst thing that can happen to a parent and right now with Johann and everything it's just so hard…." Right at that moment tears started rolling down her cheeks and troy pulled her in a hug immediately.

After some time, they sat at the table with food in front of them. Everyone started digging in their food except for Gabi and this made Troy worried for her health and the other baby.

After dinner, Gabi went straight to her room and sat on the bed crying while rubbing her tummy. She didn't hear the door opening and closing but she noticed someone in the room when Troy sat down on her side of the bed and stroked her hair.

"Ooohhhh, babe…..you're going to make it so much harder!" He whispered.

A knock on the door was heard and then opened and in came the kids.

"Are you ok, mama?" Miguel asked.

"Babes, mummy needs some rest. Why don't you go in your rooms and change into your pj and I'll be there soon, k?" Troy said smiling a little.

Miguel, Johann and Zel nodded and left. Troy noticed Zaida still in the room and motioned her to come on his lap. She obeyed immediately. Troy whispered in her ear, "Sweets, you seem to be mama's medicine. Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

Zai just nodded and got off his lap and snuggled in with her mama while Troy went o get her pj and tuck in everyone else.

"Mama I'm sorry. Please stop crying, please!" Zai begged softly.

"I can't baby, I can't. It's too hard!" Gabi said kissing her forehead.

"You know ma, I'm always here but you can't forget the other baby. I'm going to be a big sister!" Zai tried to cheer her up.

Gabi attempted to smile a bit, "Yeah, you're going to be a big sister and I'm so proud of you how you're handling this situation. I love you!"

"Yay, mummy is smiling again, I love you too!" They both stopped when they heard a chuckle. Both looked to see Troy in the doorway.

"I see you really are mummy best needed medicine, aren't you?" Troy said taking his place from earlier with Zai just nodded. Troy changed her in her pj and kissed her forehead and went back in the bed snuggling with her teddy bear while Troy gave Gabi a soft kiss on the lips, whispering, "I love you babe!" and smiled when he heard it back. He changed quickly and got in bed wrapping an arm around Gabi and Zai with Zai snuggling with her 'daddy', forgetting her teddy bear and Gabi just squeezed them. They both slept in a much needed sleep.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

I know this was just a filler chappie but I'm on a writers block so if you have any ideas on how I can continue, please do tell me……..Read and review please………oh and favorite……luv ya x x x


End file.
